A Bed For Five
by Earial13
Summary: A sequel of sorts to A Day In The Life. Emma & Killian find that spending time alone is not as easy as snap, crackle, pop. (Yes, I just made a Rice Crispy reference) Short one-shot.


Emma sighed happily, snuggling a little deeper into the covers as she propped her book up against her knees. Next to her, Killian sat engrossed in his copy of _Treasure Island_, even though he denied liking it and protested that it was "absolute rubbish".

"You know, this doesn't happen very often." She commented, flexing her toes luxuriously as her husband turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Reading in bed? We do it practically every night, love."

"I know, but I meant being by ourselves without the kids." She explained, recalling the previous evening involving frogs and an impromptu game of hide-n-seek. (Which doesn't exactly lend itself to a romantic night)

"I suppose you're right." Killian agreed with a slightly surprised expression at both the realization and the unnaturally quiet atmosphere.

The pair's rambunctious twins were finally sleeping after their bath, and Henry was in his room finishing homework. Living with the size of relatives and family that they had, personal couple 'bonding' time was indeed rare. And, alas, time that was not to be found that particular evening.

"So Swan," Hook started with a roguish light in his eyes and a grin on his face as he scooted closer to his wife, tossing the book aside. "-Considering that ever-so-important fact you have graciously brought to my attention, what do you propose we-"

"Mooommmy! Daad! I can't sleep!" A childish voice wailed as Liam Jr. poked his curly head through the door, blue eyes wide with frustration. "Henry said if I counted sheep, I'd fall asleep, but I got to 43, and it isn't working." He concluded unhappily, hopping up on the bed to snuggle in between his parents by way of consolation.

"So you're just going to try to sleep with us instead?" Emma asked, trying to look disapprovingly at her son as a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, despite the sudden interruption.

"You wouldn't send me away. Right, Dad?" He asked confidently, turning for some moral support as his father affectionately rumpled the blonde head next to him.

"Oh, I suppose, m'boy. Just for tonight."

"Alright, but don't be too loud, or you'll wake your sister and back to your room ye shall go." Emma cautioned with a significant look at the child as she tucked the covers around him.

"I'll be as quiet as the souls in Davy Jones' locker." He promised, secretly wondering if he was related to said Jones and resolving to question his father about the matter tomorrow.

Silence ensued for a brief spell, both adults returning to their reading as Liam uttered a small sigh of blissful contentment.

A few minutes later, a timid knock was heard as twin sister Hope peered into the room, midnight black hair in wild disarray.

"Mom…" She whimpered softly, hesitantly approaching the bed as she twisted her pink nightgown in her hands. "It's…it's dark in my room, can I stay with you? Please?"

"I suppose, sweetie, come on up." Emma said tenderly, giving in to the inevitable as she patted the sheets next to her, causing a bright smile to spread across the girl's face.

"Guess we might as well wake Henry up as well," Killian observed jokingly as he surveyed the fully occupied king bed. "-Seeing as there appears to be a party going on in our bedroom."

"Someone call me?"

"Henry, join us!" Hope exclaimed, nighttime fears vanquished in the light of family's presence, as she clambered over various knees and legs. "Mom and Dad said we could stay here _all night_!"

"Well-"

"What happened to homework?" His mother asked as her eldest flopped down at the foot of the bed, drawing an 'o_of_' from the owner of the ankles he had rather painfully displaced.

"Finished! Darn paper's finally done." He grinned in relief as Liam wriggled upright to question his brother about the wisdom of considering counting sheep a viable method to fall asleep.

The conversation between the boys soon digressed to comparing sheep, goats, and llamas versus other mammals, as Hope endeavored to read her father's book over his shoulder while Emma tried to untangled her foot from the sheets.

"So much for a quiet night for two." Killian commented with an ironic grin to his wife over the sea of pillows and small bodies.

"Quite." She agreed as she gazed at her family of five, content as they drew strength and comfort from each other. "But I wouldn't change it for anything." She added as the chattering voices slowly succumbed to sweet slumber, together even in sleep.

"Neither would I, love. Neither would I."


End file.
